Since infrared light is invisible to the unaided eye, it is necessary to use an auxillary means of alignment in pointing an infrared wavelength laser toward a target. A common structure for pointing such an infrared laser beam is to use a rifle scope mounted on the laser chassis and boresighting the laser beam axis with the scope over a short range. This of course is not satisfactory when operating with a laser beam which has to be reflected by beam splitter and/or mirrors since these devices require precision alignment of other mirrors for a visible path which is parallel to the laser beam axis. That is, there is need for a device that can be mounted independent of the laser and the beam splitters and/or mirrors which can be used in aligning a laser beam on a target.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a simple laser beam pointing aid that can be used to mechanically align a laser beam by utilizing a telescope mounted on an elongated rigid housing with an aperture at one end and with crosshairs provided at the other end for alignment purposes.
Another object of this invention is to provide a simple auxillary laser beam pointing aid that can be used with various diameters from laser beam sources.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a simple laser beam pointing aid that can be used to accurately train the laser beam on a specific target.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a laser beam pointing aid that can be used with any wavelength laser by simple changing of an aperture of the pointing aid.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.